Agents of KAIJU- Wars Revamped
by ernesth100
Summary: The Xilians were behind it all. If the Agents of KAIJU can defeat there most powerful enemies all problems or atleast most will go away. Can they muster the strength to do it? Read and find out in the conclusion to the 3 part trilogy!


**Part 1- Xilian Return**

"Long ago before the Agents of KAIJU formed the Xilian were watching them. Each individual member of the team was monitored, tested, and they tried on several occasions to kill them. But, despite all they're efforts the Agents proved to be too much before and after forming. THey thwarted the Xilians plans even if they were unaware they did. But now this is the last straw. They've stopped our plans for the last time. We will kill them and all they hold dear. We will destroy their home and reduce it to ash and our feet. Today the Agents of KAIJU must pay! So pay they will, I will use they're enemies against them and if that doesn't work I'll have to rip their heads off with my own hands".

**Part 2- Destroy All KAIJU**

The Xilians came to Earth to broadcast their message in hopes to draw the KAIJU out. "Attention worthless humans, you have, or at least your monstrous heroes have, impeded our efforts of world domination for the last time, so if will be so kind as to point us in their direction we will gladly take you as slaves" the Xilian leader said. *SKREENONK*, the roar echoed in the distance. "Godzilla, the roar is distinguishable from others, unique...ashame we have to destroy it"the leader said. "So Xilians...back on Earth for revenge, what a shocker" Godzilla said rising from the ocean. "Revenge is an understatement this is vengace, we're doing this world a justice. I mean people really think you're heroes but your not. Your monsters low-life, destructive, mindless creatures. You've fooled everyone on this planet but not us. Even Gamera was once a monster and still deep down is. Your Ultraman he's just a pile of scrap metal. Clover he destroyed a city. Kong is a hairy primative beast. Do you all actually hope to defeat us" the Xilian leader said. "I've done it before" Godzilla said. "What makes you sure we can't do it together" Ultraman said landing next to Godzilla, with Gamera, Clover, and Kong following. "You all being together makes it that much more simple to skin you alive like a herd of cows" the leader said. "Where are you" Godzilla roared."Safely out of your distance and ready to destroy you" the leader said smiling. "Bring on whatever you got we're ready for it" Gamera said. "Gamera, is it? Well would youy be interested to know we were behind some of your most powerful enemies attacks" the Xilian questioned. "What" asked Gamera confused. "We sent, released, and created some of your enemies to kill you. We were also behind the true creation of Orga, Spacegodzilla, Mecha- Godzilla"! Gamera looked at the ground suprised all of these were just murder attempts by the Xilians. "Clover we sent, those aliens to attack your planet so they wouldn't come after us" the Xilian leader mocked. "Kong we exterminated all of your species except you whom we performed tests on, hence your electrical powers. Ultraman we can't keep track of how many times we were behind your enemies attacks"he said luaghing. This moment the KAIJU realized all of there problems were because of the Xilians. "So if we destroy you, our problems will end" Clover asked. "Thats one big ass **if**" the Xilian leader uttered. "But all I wanna do is destroy all KAIJU"he yelled pushing a button.

**Part 3- The Battle To End All Battles**

Instantly several familiar faces. Orga, Gigan, Spacegodzilla, Destoroyah, King Ghidorah, the Pacific Rim kaiju, Gorosaurus, Mechani-Kong, Sea Serpent, Iris, Legion, Gyaos, King Joe, Zetton, Yappol, Doragoris, all the most powerful villians of each agent. "Great Final Wars all over again" Godzilla said. The Agents of KAIJU prepared to fight as they rushed into battle they had flashbacks of all their previous brawls together. Defeating the Pacifc Rim kaiju, blasting the ship out of the sky. Destroying Gigantis, getting beat down and helping each other. The battle has begun and there's no loosing this time around. Godzilla started the battle cornered by Iris and Gigan. Gigan especially intent on revenge. Gigan. Gigan attempts to jab Godzilla but Godzilla is used to his fighting style and dodges his scythe like hands. But Gigan quickly flies into the air and looks at Godzilla as the beast hangs. He turns his hands from scythes two buzz saws! Cutting Godzilla's hand. Godzilla lets go and falls a great hieght, Gamera attempts to save Godzilla but is attacked by Iris. Godzilla hits the ground full force. Getting up, Godzilla is now pissed off and tries to blast Gigan whom dodges and counters with a laser of his own scarring Godzilla's chest as the monster roars in agony. Godzilla tackles Gigan and they continue to brawl. Meanwhile the Queen Legion is attacking Ultraman. Queen Legions army swarms Ultraman knocking him to the groud as he struggles to get them off. Queen Legion is soon attacked by Kong whom grabs her leg and swings her around. The swarm off Legion then leave Ultraman to attack Kong. Kong however is saved by Ultraman whom blasts them away. But their not done yet more Legion are still ahead. Clover is battling Destoroyah and is getting pummeled by Destoroyah. Who is currently in the Juvenile form. The group of Destoroyah are jumping on Clover as quickly as he flings them off. But Gamera blasts them off. However the turtle titan is once again attacked by Iris in mid air falling to the ground. Godzilla fighting Gigan, see's this and quickly blasts Gigans head, making it fall and rips it's arms off. Godzilla then stomps on Gigans head and uses one of the arms to impale it. He throws the second arm at Iris impaling the evil monsters stomach. Gamera blasts Legion away. Godzilla is attacked by Orga and Space Godzilla. While King Ghidorah joins


End file.
